mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Impactor (Transformers)
Impactor is the name of a character created by Simon Furman and Jeff Anderson for the Marvel UK Transformers comic book series. Transformers: Generation 1 Impactor was the leader of the Autobot commando squad known as the Wreckers, and was introduced in UK #78 - the prologue for the "epic" story Target: 2006, which ran until UK #88. Impactor later returned in UK #166, though in a very different form. Physical appearance Impactor was mostly purple and gold, an unusual colour scheme for an Autobot. His head was shaped like a crested Roman or Greek helmet and in place of his right hand he sported a harpoon weapon. On his shoulder was a hexagonal barrel, hinting at a tank or gun alt-mode, although we never saw him transform in the comics. Biography Impactor was portrayed as a gruff veteran, who valued and was respected by the troops under his command, but did not get on so well with his commander, Emirate Xaaron, referring to the latter as a "wily old buzzard". Having carried out several successful missions including the assassination of the warlord Trannis, his team was responsible for executing Operation Volcano, a planned ambush of the Decepticons' fiercest warriors using Xaaron as bait, although when Ultra Magnus was transported to Earth to investigate the disappearance of Optimus Prime Impactor's commitment to the mission wavered and he refused to deploy his team without Magnus there as back-up. Xaaron convinced him that Springer, Broadside and Sandstorm were an adequate replacement for Magnus - by having them disguise themselves as Decepticons and beat Impactor into submission - and Volcano was on again. All proceeded smoothly until Megatron recalled his warriors to Earth, overriding all other commands. The Wreckers heard of the Decepticons' retreat and were somewhat stood down when a lone assassin called Macabre, ignoring Megatron's orders, fired upon Xaaron. Impactor was the first to react and pushed Xaaron out of the way, taking the shots meant for him. The other Wreckers killed Macabre, but Impactor was fatally wounded. With his last words he named Springer to take over the leadership of the Wreckers, before again calling Xaaron a "wily old buzzard". Impactor was not seen again until UK #166 when a rogue Autobot scientist named Flame discovered a way to reanimate dead Transformers. Flame was holding the Wreckers and Emirate Xaaron hostage, guarded by his "zombie" hordes when Springer attempted an escape. He found his route blocked by a zombie Impactor, and the two fought before Springer managed to talk Impactor into remembering his past life. Impactor then sacrificed his life again when he stopped Flame's reactors from turning Cybertron into a giant weapon in UK #169. Popularity Owing a great deal to his character as a tough, no-nonsense soldier, and also to his heroic deaths, Impactor has remained a popular character in the UK Transformers fandom despite his brief run in the comic. No official toy of Impactor has ever been released (unlike other Furman creations such as Primus and Jhiaxus) and although the Wreckers returned in Dreamwave's War Within: The Dark Ages and IDW's Stormbringer, neither Impactor nor the conjoined Rack'n'Ruin were included in the line-up. However, he does make a return in IDW's Last Stand of the Wreckers. External links * Impactor at the Obscure Transformers Website * Impactor kitbash at Prowl Pants' Custom Masters Category:Autobots Category:Fictional undead Category:Wreckers (Transformers) Category:Transformers characters